1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leak detectors, and particularly to a detector which is adapted to detect leakage from passageways in automotive engines.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been constructed for the measurement of leakage in automotive engine components. Among these are cylinder pressure gauges used to detect leaks in fully assembled engines. The problem with these is that they often do not enable one to pinpoint the place of leakage. Other devices have been devised to determine leaks in particular ports or engine chambers, but the difficulty with these is that a wide variety of devices is required which is, of course, expensive, and even then a correct device is not always available.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome these difficulties.